customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Beh'Moth Vs. Jeniyus
Arena Information Arena: Magma Omegas Time of Day: Afternoon Combatants *Beh'Moth *Jeniyus Battle Mac.buz52 (talk) 02:49, January 16, 2013 (UTC) The towering Demon Overseer, Beh'Moth, stood in the center of the large earth platform within the volcanic crater. He looked down at his sword, the Edge of the Void, and in an instant its blade ignited with an unholy flame. He looked around the area and shouted, "Anyone who dares to challenge me should step up now, lest this world be burned away by the unending forces of my master!" Hero Forever 03:20, January 16, 2013 (UTC)Jeniyus entered the battle field, looking rather scared, staring at the tall demon. Mac.buz52 (talk) 03:01, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Beh'Moth looked down at the girl who had arrived, and with his eons-worth of military experience he could sense a hint of fear in her. "You have come here to face me in one-on-one combat, Human? You're lucky you are facing me and not my cousins; They would use coward tactics by calling upon their lackies. I fight with honor, and as a sign of gratitude I will not slay you should I emerge victorious... But the outcome of this battle has yet to be decided." He readied his blade for the coming battle, "Make the first move, girl; Even my patience can dwindle!" Hero Forever 03:21, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Not knowing what else to do, Jeniyus summoned her blue psychic sword, and swung it at Beh'Moth, unleashing a blue wave of psychic energy at the demon. Mac.buz52 (talk) 03:10, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Expecting a melee assault from the girl's weapon, Beh'Moth was caught off guard from this wave of energy and was struck down to the ground. He emitted a gleeful laughter, "In all my years, I can still be surprised!" He quickly got back to his feet and firmly gripped his sword, charging in to attempt to bring its powerful blade down upon Jeniyus. Hero Forever 03:21, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Jeniyus raised a psychic barrier around her, hoping it would shield her from the blade. Mac.buz52 (talk) 03:23, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Beh'Moth's sword was caught by the barrier, and so he leaped back a fairly significant distance and called out to Jeniyus, "Your skills in these psychic-based abilities are admirable, but you aren't the only one with ranged abilities!" He swung his enchanted blade, and from it came a wave of unholy flames right toward Jeniyus. Hero Forever 03:25, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Jeniyus countered by swinging her sword, and unleashing a massive wave of energy at the fire. Mac.buz52 (talk) 03:27, January 16, 2013 (UTC) The two waves met in the middle, which would have unleashed a large, but not devestating, explosion. Beh'Moth charged in through the smoke, using his surroundings to his advantage like a good warrior should, and attempted to make a surprise melee attack upon Jeniyus. Hero Forever 03:31, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Hearing the large demon coming, Jeniyus backed up, and shot another psychic wave into the smoke. Mac.buz52 (talk) 03:35, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Beh'Moth was shot in the chest plate, and while it did no serious harm to the Demon Overseer himself, some of the chains keeping the together began to break, indicating that further damage would make it fall apart completely. Beh'Moth took to the skies with his powerful wings and attempted to make a nose dive on Jeniyus. Hero Forever 03:40, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Jeniyus was unable to get out of the way in time, and was struck by Beh'Moth. She yelled in pain. Mac.buz52 (talk) 03:43, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Beh'Moth got to his feet and rubbed his nose, feeling the pain of the situation as well. He brushed it off and yelled, "A good warrior knows not to give up! Get to your feet and fight back, if you still have the will to do so!" The chains of his chestplate continued to slowly break away. Hero Forever 03:50, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Jeniyus struggled to get to her feet. She'd never taken a hit that hard before. She gasped for breath, summoned her sword again, gripped it with both hands, and held it out in front of her. Mac.buz52 (talk) 03:58, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Beh'Moth loosened his grip on his own weapon, indicating that Jeniyus was free for an open attack, should she be able to build up the strength for one. Hero Forever 04:02, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Swinging her sword weakly, Jeniyus unleashed another wave of psychic energy at Beh'Moth. Mac.buz52 (talk) 22:55, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Being enthralled by the lust of battle, Beh'Moth did not notice the damage his chest plate had taken over the course of this duel. Maintaining his honor against what he thought of as 'just a pest', he allowed Jeniyus this one that strike before going all out. Unfortunately, the strike had not only damaged the chest plate, but destroyed its chains all together. The plate fell to the ground with a loud thud, and Beh'Moth then realized he had given the girl too little credit. He charged in with bloodlust as he made swing after swing as he made his way toward his opponent. Hero Forever 00:51, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Jeniyus raised a barrier over herself, and started backing away from Beh'Moth, trying to maintain her defenses. Mac.buz52 (talk) 02:26, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Beh'Moth brought his fiery sword down upon the shield barrier, "A good strategist ensures that their defenses are strong, indeed. But a great warrior ensures that their offensive is strong as well! Make an attack, you cowardly little girl!" Hero Forever 03:02, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Jeniyus's sword disappeared, and she pressed her hands against the barrier. She, then, shot a massive psychic wave at Beh'Moth, using the barrier as a magnifier. Mac.buz52 (talk) 05:17, January 17, 2013 (UTC) The blast of psychic energy sent Beh'Moth skyrocketing into the clouds, coming down and plummeting into the earthy platform over the lava. He steadily got to his digitigrade feet and wiped away the black blood that drizzled down his lower lip. "Such power, yet it's in the hands of a mortal like you... When this battle is over, no matter the victor, you will become stronger... I only hope you can choose the right path of good and evil..." His wings begam to flap lightly, yet he chose to remain on the ground. His chest was bare, and so he needed to make a move to finish this before Jeniyus got any ideas. He firmly gripped his blade and swung it through the air, sending a shockwave of unholy energy directed at his opponent. Hero Forever 00:29, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Jeniyus jumped into the air, shooting psychic energy at the ground to boost her up, narrowly dodging the shockwave. Then, she generated blue, psychic wings stemming from her shoulder blades, and flew straight towards Beh'Moth, holding her sword out to her side. Mac.buz52 (talk) 01:16, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Beh'Moth attempted to dodge, but he wasn't quite quick enough and was cut in the side by Jeniyus's sword. His open cut spit out trails of black blood, something Beh'Moth had not expected. In retaliation, he pointed his sword her way, sending blast after blast of dark energy in her general direction. Hero Forever 02:03, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Flying all around, trying to dodge the blasts, Jeniyus was eventually struck by one, and fell to the ground. Mac.buz52 (talk) 02:16, January 18, 2013 (UTC) A sick chuckle emitted from Beh'Moth's twisted smile, "Glorious, isn't it? To fall in battle..." He slowly approached the fallen girl, sword in hand, and as he approached her he raised his sword into the air, preparing to bring it down upon her. Hero Forever 02:18, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Quickly, Jeniyus raised a barrier over herself, hoping it would be enough to block Beh'Moth's attack. Mac.buz52 (talk) 06:00, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Beh'Moth, still with the blade over his head, spoke in a hushed voice, "You fight with much honor, child. I admire that; Rarely do I ever see it in someone... But alas, all glorious battles need to end. Fight back now and defeat me, or leave this crater with defeat. The choice is yours, mortal..." He brought his sword down upon the barrier, not knowing what Jeniyus would do in reaction. Hero Forever 02:16, January 19, 2013 (UTC) As fast as she could, Jeniyus lowered the barrier, and ran straight towards Beh'Moth. She jumped in the air, used her wings to boost her jump, and stabbed the large demon right in the chest with her sword. Mac.buz52 (talk) 07:34, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Beh'Moth didn't have quite enough time to react, and was impaled by Jeniyus's psychic blade. He roared, groaned, and eventually laughed as the glorious pain took hold. He backed away slowly, grabbing onto his chest and uttered a final speech, "Good job, girl... You have done well. I had high hopes that you would somehow defeat me, and it seems you've done so..." Beh'Moth plummets to his hands and knees and looks to his opponent, "So then, what do you plan to do now?" Hero Forever 15:27, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Pity slipped into Jeniyus as she looked upon the demon. She sighed quietly, and thought, "That's just like you, Jeniyus....feeling pity even for a demon who wanted to conquer your world..." Then, she straightened up a bit and said, "You promised not to kill me...so I will not kill you. But leave this planet, and don't ever come back." Mac.buz52 (talk) 01:30, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Beh'Moth chuckled, then staggered to his feet. Behind him arose a burning portal, just large enough for him to enter. He walked toward it, accepting defeat. Just before he walked through, he turned his reptilian head to look down at the girl and nodded, "I will leave... But eventually my world will meet yours... That I can promise you!" He walked through the portal, and as he entered it seeped back into the ground. Hero Forever 02:42, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Jeniyus stood in stunned silence for a moment after Beh'Moth left. Then, she shook her head, trying to regain, her senses. She pressed a special button on her watch, and returned home. Battle Awards Jeniyus *Champion *Mind Over Matter *Taking The Fall *Giant-Slayer *Save The Day *Girl Power *Demon-Slayer *War Crime Beh'Moth *Second Place Isn't That Bad... *"Dude, you're a 50 foot tall demon lord and I'm a dwarf!" *Big Mouth *Taking The Fall Category:Battles Category:Role-Play Category:Mac.buz52 Category:Hero Forever